Andiroba (Carapa guianensis Aubl.) is a tree which belongs to the Meliaceae family. Originating from the Amazonian tropical forest, it can grow up to 25 meters, the trunk ends with a large foliage of leaves and branches, its fruits are large capsules containing 7 to 8 seeds of varying shapes.
The seeds of Andiroba contain a stone which represents 72 to 74% of the weight of the seed and which is rich in fat (of the order of 60-66%).
The lipid extract which can be obtained from these stones is traditionally used externally for its anti-inflammatory properties to soothe muscle and rheumatic pains, to treat insect bites or to tone up the hair and to get rid of lice. It is also used as a disinfectant or a cicatrisant for the skin. It is a general tonic by the internal route.